<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twisted Tales by snailfee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897562">The Twisted Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailfee/pseuds/snailfee'>snailfee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Depression, Gaster dies, Guilt, Insanity, Manipulation, Murder, References to Depression, Stalking, fallen monsters are pretty much fatally depressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailfee/pseuds/snailfee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories, ranging from 1-10 chapters in length, telling of sin and suffering, hope and despair, and of course - determination. </p>
<p>P.S. - At the moment, the limit is 12 chapters, but it is likely that there will be more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amalgamate(s) &amp; Alphys, Fallen Monster(s) &amp; W.D. Gaster, Gaster Follower(s) &amp; Flowey, Gaster Follower(s) &amp; The Riverperson, W. D. Gaster &amp; Gaster Follower(s), W.D. Gaster &amp; Alphys, W.D. Gaster &amp; Flowey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Twisted Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit boring, in my opinion, and I think this isn't particularly powerful or compelling.<br/>It's the classic introduction, and while I tried, I'm not proud of this. <br/>Do not read it if you don't want to, it's only an introduction that all people from the Undertale fandom would probably know, and some parts are a bit misleading because I added them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A long time ago, there were two races - humans and monsters. One was tied to technology and the other was entwined with magic. For a time, they lived in peace, growing, weakening, empires rising and falling - but then there was war. Humans started it, and then it turned bloodier and bloodier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps someone had been spiteful of their superior magic, or the war was simply an invasion fueled by discriminative hatred and rage - either way, there was no peace to be had. Propaganda was spread and rooted in children, turning into “well-known” truths as the whole world worked to exterminate this “evil”. Human armies fought with inspiration and determination - and an army like that is worse than any other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monsters first tried to fight back, just as savagely attacking all stray humans and rallying their own armies. The armies were greater in diversity, but their number was smaller, for monsters live longer and reproduce slower. Monsters were adept in magic and for a time they were equal to the human armies, but their desperation slowly turned into fear and misery as they realised the greater power of humanity. Monsters could’ve won, with their power - but there were just too many humans and they lost. Many monsters died, and those that had survived were scarred or mutilated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king surrendered as soon as he saw just how badly the war was turning out - and his citizens did not stray from him. That made it easy for humans to herd them into a mountain, locking them up with their collective human determination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All stragglers were murdered, or they died from sheer grief and loneliness. Humanity was king of the hill now, and their great losses did not mar their pride. They grew and weakened, their empires rising and falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Monsters, however, had to deal with grief, poverty and surviving in their new, cold and dark environment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, they built themselves houses in what is now called the Ruins. It was better than sleeping on the cold and hard ground, but monsters were used to the diversity of the “human” world. The everchanging seasons, the cold mountains, the warm volcanoes, the oceans, the seas, the river and hot and cold countries had been their homes. But the caves were only cold and damp, with perhaps a warm spot here or there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was hard, adapting to such a consistent climate. Most monsters had preferences and some found it even life-threatening to stay this way. So the most powerful monsters decided to divide the cave and its multiple tunnels into a series of zones, mimicking winter, autumn and summer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They also found an outpour of magma, bubbling in an endless pool until the next tunnel. There they built paths above the heat, adding houses for those monsters that decided that this was their home. And after reaching the end of the Underground, it was decided to build a city and the royal home, both frugal but homey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still suffering from the loss of loved ones and barely surviving on the food they could make, they weren’t happy. But at least they had somewhere comfortable to live and sleep. With houses, the monsters started to create a sort of normalcy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made food and jobs to make it, they built hospitals and trained monsters to heal, they made laboratories and taught monsters from memories and discarded books and they even made entertainment for themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their society cheered up a little, with new children and passions. They could never forget that they were trapped, of course, but they were loyal to the king and the king insisted on forgiveness. They forgave, and they bloomed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was from here that these unusual stories happened, stretching across the time and space of this universe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>